


A thawed heart

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Salagini (Salazar Slytherin/Nagini) [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Cute.
Relationships: Nagini/Salazar Slytherin
Series: Salagini (Salazar Slytherin/Nagini) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094072
Kudos: 1





	A thawed heart

Our tale begins just outside Nagini's parents' house, her boyfriend Salazar has come seeking forgiveness.

Salazar shouted, "My one true love, I've come seeking Nagini!"

Nagini emerged from the house and asked, "What are you doing here, Sal?"

Salazar told her, "I thought deeply about what you said to me. How you wanted to feel pain again so we could be together even after death. Your words thawed my frozen heart and I've come seeking your forgiveness."

Nagini smirked. "For a man with a frozen heart until now, you've been doing a pretty good job."

Salazar laughed. "True."

Nagini smiled. "Of course I forgive you because whether we spend another 100 years or even 10 together, I'll always love you."

Salazar replied, "I'll always love you too."


End file.
